


Bleeding love

by Kathexia_Castiel156



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathexia_Castiel156/pseuds/Kathexia_Castiel156
Summary: Castiel aime Dean et personne ne peut changer souffre mais cela vaut le coup.





	Bleeding love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !
> 
> Me voila avec un os qui m'est venue à la suite de l'écoute de Bleeding love de Leona Lewis , j'avoue avoir déjà pensé à un écrit sur cette chanson car je trouve qu'elle parle assez bien de ce que pourrait ressentir Cas à propos du paradis et de ses sentiments pour Dean. C'est la première song-fic que je fais j’espère qu'elle vous plaira!
> 
> Cet os a été publié sur fanfiction.net.

Castiel était assis sur la tête d'un sphinx en Egypte. Il aimait venir ici pour être au calme , voir le soleil se coucher derrière les dunes de sable , sentir les derniers rayons du soleil lui caresser le visage et ensuite voir la nuit étoilée pointé le bout de son nez.

Mais ce qu'il adorait par dessus tout , c'était que cet endroit était son havre de paix, où il pouvait réfléchir sans être dérangé. Ses réflexions n'étaient pas très variée , elles tournaient toujours autour de la même chose enfin plus précisément de la même personne.

Dean Winchester , son protégé envahissait chacune de ses pensées et ce depuis le début. Il l'avait sauvé de la perdition, pris en son sein et depuis l'humain était ancrée dans son âme. Castiel ne lui dirait jamais mais sa grâce et l'âme de l'homme vertueux avaient fusionnés lorsqu'il avait remonté l'enfer pour rejoindre la terre. Depuis ce jour, Dean était dans chaque fibre de son être.

Un lien s'était formé entre eux et cela avait laissé une marque sur le jeune chasseur, une trace de main sur son épaule. Une amitié s'était installée et peu à peu des sentiments avaient pris naissance chez Castiel.

Naïvement, il pensait que c'était normal que Dean soit très important pour lui , qu'il veuille le voir pour s'assurer de sa sécurité, qu'il passe du temps ensemble. Apres tout Castiel était son protecteur, il se devait de vérifier au bien être du Winchester. Mais il avait vite remarqué que ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas normal, il était beaucoup trop proche de Dean et ces supérieurs lui avaient taper sur les doigts rapidement.

Closed off from love I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass before you know it you're frozen  
But something happened for the very first time with you  
My heart melted to the ground found something true  
And everyone's looking round thinking I'm going crazy

L'ange du jeudi avait alors tenté de prendre du recul avec tout cela mais Dean faisait partie de lui comment pouvait-on lutter avec cela?

Les années passèrent et Castiel se rebella contre le paradis pour Dean , a cause de Dean. L'être céleste qui passait de plus en plus de temps avec Dean, commença à éprouver des émotions humaines .

Ses émotions par rapport à Dean grandissait de jour en jour et il lui fallut plusieurs années pour réaliser quels étaient ses petits papillons qui prenait place dans son ventre quand Dean riait avec lui. Pourquoi son cœur faisait une chambardée lorsque Dean lui souriait et ces petits frissons qui lui parcouraient l'échine lorsque Dean l'appelait par son surnom Cas.

Il était amoureux. De Dean. Lui, l'ange censé être sans sentiments était amoureux d'un humain. C'était une chose absolument inadmissible au Paradis, un ange et un humain ne pouvait pas partager de tel relation.

But I don't care what they say I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding keep keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding I keep keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding keep keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

Ses supérieurs avaient voulus les éloigner mais Castiel était toujours revenu vers son humain car il ne pouvait en être autrement. Ce qu'il ressentait avec Dean était absolument incroyable même si il en souffrait jour après jour. Dean était un homme à femme et considérait l'ange gardien comme son ami.

Alors il est vrai que Castiel avait mal à chaque fois qu'il voyait l'homme qu'il aimait faire du charme à une jeune femme. Mais il ne disait rien car il avait l'immense honneur de partager de nombreux moments avec lui. Et plus ces sentiments grandissait plus les remarques fusaient sur sa relation avec Dean. Raphael ainsi que de nombreux anges ne voyaient pas d'un bon œil ses interactions avec Dean.

Trying hard not to hear but they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that their goal is to keep me from falling  
But nothing's greater than the risk that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness I see your face  
Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy  
Maybe maybe

Dean devint sa faiblesse et nombreux de ses ennemis et même de ses frères savaient très bien ce qu'il fallait faire pour rendre l'ange du jeudi complètement fou. Toucher à Dean mettait Castiel hors de lui et il se battait corps et âme pour prendre sa défense.

And it's draining all of me  
Though they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see

Tout cela l'épuisait mais cela en valait le coup car à chaque fois Dean lui rendait bien. Dans un sourire , une étreinte ou un regard. Son amour n'était pas partagé , Castiel le savait très bien mais être amoureux de Dean était la meilleure chose qu'il lui soit arrivé dans toute sa vie.

And I keep bleeding, keep keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding, keep keep bleeding love

Alors, oui il souffre et il souffrira encore mais l'amour est aussi fait de souffrances. Castiel était prêt à accepter toutes les souffrances du monde car il partageait avec Dean quelque chose que personne n'aurait. Lui et son humain était une même entité , une ame soeur , personne ne pourrait changer cela. Dean et lui s'appartenaient et pour toujours


End file.
